1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat impeller sealers and more particularly pertains to a new boat impeller seal assembly for preventing leakage of debris into the impeller assembly between the impeller housing and the impeller mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat impeller sealers is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat impeller sealers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,654; U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,748; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,408; U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,083; U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,224; U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,815; U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,952; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,710. 
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new boat impeller seal assembly. The prior art includes gaskets and seals being disposed between various connections to prevent leakages.